A conventional device for applying an adhesive to a shoe component may include a rotation axle and a plurality of roller members. The rotation axle is mounted to be rotatable about a central axis of the rotation axle. The roller members are mounted on the rotation axle to rotate with the rotation axle about the central axis, and are displaced from each other about the central axis. Each of the roller members is rotatable relative to the rotation axle about its axis parallel to the central axis, and is configured for an adhesive to be spread thereon. During rotation of the rotation axle, an attachment region of the shoe component may be manually brought into pressing engagement with the roller members to permit the adhesive to be applied on the attachment region.
The roller members are normally made from a hard material for efficiently applying the adhesive to the attachment region of the shoe component, and are less likely to deform in compliance with a topology of the attachment region of the shoe component. Therefore, the attachment region may not be evenly applied with the adhesive.
In addition, Chinese utility model patent publication no. CN 202962768 U discloses another conventional device for applying an adhesive to a shoe component.